


Love that movie!

by Kayjaykayme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Mary before the shit hit the fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-His Last Vow, Prompt Fill, Sharky sexy behavior, Shower Sex, Teabagging, husband and wife, just a little porny, ridiculous really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayjaykayme/pseuds/Kayjaykayme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary watch the movie, Jaws.   It inspires them a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love that movie!

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was scribbled down at 221b Con April 2014. It was part of the Fanfiction group led by Emmagrant. We chose 4 slips of paper each holding a prompt for who, where activity and sexy activity . Then with a very short time we had to generate a ficlet. It was enormous fun! (Johnlock is my OTP despite this)  
> My prompts were: John, Mary, shower, watching a movie, teabagging.
> 
> More or less how it was first written, some spelling/grammar corrections. Disclaimer: I am so not a writer and also: the actions in this ficlet are being performed by professionals, don't try this at home...

John clicked off the DVD player. “ I love JAWS, such a great film” he sighed into Mary’s ear. “ I especially love that scene where the shark lurks, swimming beneath the helpless skinny dipper who has NO CLUE how much danger she is in. “  
Mary smirked and wetly licked her lips “so, you like the idea of being naked wet and in danger of being eaten?”  
“Oh you say that like it might be a bad thing” John chuckled. He stretched and casually adjusted his trousers, which were suddenly a bit tight as an idea grew in his mind. “C’mon” he stood, took Mary by the hand and pulled her toward the bathroom. “Let’s play Jaws! “   
John’s giggles mixed with Mary’s exaggerated sighs of faux exasperation as they stripped off their clothes. John adjusted the taps and the tub began to fill. “Kneel down in the water and get ready to attack!” Giggles mixed with the sound of water sloshing as Mary positioned herself in the tub. Carefully, John stepped into the warm water placing a foot on either side of Mary’s thighs. He reached back and switched the water flow to shower and flinched as the momentarily cold water hit his back. He looked down at his wife expectantly, “Well shark?”   
Mary ‘s smile turned suddenly and dangerously predatory. She stared unblinking into John’s eyes as she began to hum. “ Dah dummmp, daaah dump, dump dump dump dump dump dump dump dump! dah dummmp…." she sang as she slowly rose upward between John’s wet slippery thighs “ dahHH DUMMMMP!” Water splashed as she suddenly lunged upward.  
John yelped as one of his balls was sucked into a hot toothy mouth. “YES! Fucking LOVE that movie!!”


End file.
